


Mustang & Partner

by Stockholmsyndrom



Series: Royai Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: Riza is late for a meeting and runs into an old acquaintance.





	Mustang & Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 1 of Royai Week 2019. The prompt was "coincidence". Enjoy!

 

Riza Hawkeye was in a hurry. She had been early for the conference, when Mr Bradley gave her a call and asked her to go back to his office and retrieve his blue folder - the one he was supposed to bring home last night and work on before he left for the hotel. So instead of having time for a coffee and setting up the conference room to Mr Bradley's preference, she now found herself trying to get through the morning rush hour and make it back in time for the conference.

 

She clutched the folder under her arm, holding on tightly as not to spill all its contents over the marble stairs as she rushed through the entrance and right to the elevators. The folder was way too thick, and Mr Bradley liked to throw in the documents loosely, instead of properly securing them.

 

When she reached the top of the stairs she could hear the ding of the elevator, signalling that it was about to close.

 

"Hold the door please!", she said and someone must have mercy on her, because the doors opened up again, giving her the space to step on.

 

Riza got onto the elevator and let her back hit the side of it. She breathed heavily, the jog from the subway station in her heels had not been fun. And summer was getting into swing, leaving even the early morning sun brutally hot and stuffy, especially in the heart of the city.

 

"Thank you...." she barely managed.

 

Internally she was all but cursing Mr Bradley for his short-sightedness and how he tended to rely on her for every little thing. She may be his assisstant, but it wasn't her job to do all the thinking and running for him. Especially after she had reminded him about it last night.

 

"Miss Hawkeye?"

 

Riza was pulled out of her musings on Bradley by the sound of a familiar voice right next to her.

 

Her eyes shot up from where they had been focused on the floor, and she was met right with the surprised face of none other than Roy Mustang, her former boss and ~~childhood crush~~ friend.

 

"Mister Mustang?" she mirrored his tone to near perfection, just as surprised as he was. She hadn't known that his firm would be attending the conference. But then again, she couldn't have. She hadn't heard from him ever since he had left Bradley's firm to start his own.

 

He had left Central City almost in the middle of the night, leaving behind his appartement and changing his number. She had been quite hurt to have been left in the aftermath of his epic fight against his hated CEO. She had been the one picking up the pieces of their fall out. Her contract wasn't up until next year, she was chained to Bradley's side until then.

 

She had offered him 5 years in exchange for him dropping the lawsuit that he could have filed against Mr Mustang for leaving the firm and acting as whistleblower on a few unsavory deals Bradley's firm had going on.

 

The doors behind her closed and then they were alone. Riza tried not to think of the last time they had been in an elevator together, only hours before Mustang had unveiled the huge scandal that would cost Bradley millions and would deal great damage to his public Image.

 

They had been absolutely confident and sure that they would be able to change the world. Neither of them had anticipated how many bridges they would leave burning as they tried to unveil the atrocities that Bradley's company was comitting world wide.

 

They had smiled at each other, giddy and full of hope for a better future, both for the world and themselves.

 

She had wanted to kiss him then, the urge burning underneath her skin, sizzling and crackling. She had wanted so much back then. But they hadn't touched. They never did, always orbiting close around each other, but never crossing the line. They couldn't get caught up in their personal feelings for each other, not when they were both working for a higher goal.

 

But now here they were, alone, in an elevator, nobody there to see them.

 

"It's good to see you," he said, his lips curling into an uncertain smile. He was careful with the way he spoke to her, like he was trying to calm down a cornered animal. Riza felt a little pride that she still had that effect on him, even after 5 years.

 

Schooling her features into a smile, she pushed herself off the wall and stood straight.

 

"It has been a while," she agreed, not afraid to sting him a little.

 

His face was very fascinating to her. It underwent a few changes, going from his uncertain smile, to a sheepish and guilty grin and then he just looked at her. Riza raised an eyebrow at the complete lack of expression on his face.

 

"I heard that you became Mr Bradley's personal assistant."

 

It wasn't a question, they both knew that. As well as they both knew that there had been no other choice.

 

"Yes. But I am looking for a change of career sometime in the future."

 

His eyebrows seemed to rise of their own, his face open and curious.

 

"I will be leaving my position next year."

 

His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips. Riza was mesmerized by the sight.

 

"I could give you a very good reference... as well as a good recommendation of a firm that is hiring. They are desperate for qualified personnel."

 

Riza smiled.

 

As if suddenly remembering something, Mustang quickly reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, retrieving a business card with his email and phone number. She eyed the simple indented dark grey script on the other side..

 

Roy Mustang

**Mustang & Partner**

 

Riza raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

"Who is this mysterious partner?"

 

As Mustang leaned forward, Riza eyed the display of the elevator. Only 3 more floors and they would arrive.

 

"Elizabeth hasn't found me yet. But she will very soon..."

 

His lips were soft as they brushed against hers as he was speaking. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she wanted to let her eyes fall closed and drink in the moment. But then the elevator came to a stand, the doors opening.

 

"Feel free to give me a call. I haven't been in Central in ages and I don't know where to get a good drink after this conference is over!"

 

Riza watched him dash out the newly opened doors, his back strong and with a renewed spring to it. She could watch him run forever. But she wouldnt have to.

 

Stepping out of the elevator she slipped his card into the back of her nametag, so she wouldn't lose it during the day. Bradley might have cost her her morning coffee, but he had just bought her the best drink she could hope for.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
